


Continuity

by havocthecat



Category: Kindred: The Embraced
Genre: 100 Words Exactly, Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gangrel don't mate for life.  Cash does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Continuity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> You can read it [here on Dreamwidth](http://havocs-cry.dreamwidth.org/48685.html) should you wish.

Three hundred years on, she's still beautiful. Still frozen in time while Brujah rage burns through her veins. Her blood's still wild; she belongs with him. 

She ain't there.

Gangrel aren't wolves, just first cousins to them. They don't mate for life. Cash tries other ladies. Tries to forget. He can't, maybe won't.

She won't run, won't go someplace Brujah and Gangrel don't matter. Julian's here, so she stays. 

He's loyal to his Prince. Loves Sasha. So they play out the same damn story every time. He can't be not-Gangrel. She can't be not-Brujah. 

Only one way they can end.


End file.
